Rio de Janeiro
by Felineyx
Summary: Edward's thoughts when he receives the phone call from Rosalie in Rio de Janeiro during New Moon, and events after that. Very short, review anyway please. I'm continuing this on reader demand only.
1. Phone Call

I glanced down at the phone as it rang. _Rosalie. _Vaguely, I wondered what on earth she could possibly want, but I flipped the phone open anyway.

"Hey, Edward," her voice was disturbingly bright and cheerful.

"What do you want, Rose?" I had no patience for her today.

"Bella jumped. Alice watched it. She's gone, Edward." The note of finality in Rosalie's tone told me everything she'd skirted around. Without another word, I closed the phone and threw it at high speed with perfect accuracy into the nearest trash can. It'd be safe there.

I stumbled around the city for a while, walking at a speed close to human pace for once. I didn't know what I was going to do. Didn't know what the quickest way would be. To die, that was. I knew one thing for sure: I was not walking this earth for more than another day. Not with my Bella gone.

But something else in Rosalie's tone made me think that she was missing something out. How could I be totally sure that Bella was gone for good…dead? I brightened infinitesimally as an idea presented itself into my head. I hurried over to the nearest public telephone, dialling the number impossibly quickly.

"Swan residence." Damn, a voice I didn't recognise. Whomever that voice belonged to was not happy, their tone bleak.

"Hello," I replied, my voice a perfect imitation of Carlisle's. "This is Dr Carlisle Cullen. Would I be able to speak with Charlie for a moment, please?"

"He's not here," the person said, their voice changing completely. I could detect a tone of…hatred?

"Where is he?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's at the funeral," the reply was grudging, the person obviously not happy about having to give it. I slammed the phone down, narrowly avoiding breaking it entirely. So it was true then, for once in her life Rosalie gave me the truth straight up. Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella was dead. And it was all my fault.

"I'll be with you soon, love," I whispered, my resolve hardening. I knew exactly where I was going.

-----

**A.N. Yeah, I know it's short but it didn't really need more did it? But there is one thing it always needs more of - reviews! Go on, you know you want to really…**


	2. Heaven Or Hell

"No! Edward, look at me!" The voice of an angel, calling from somewhere behind me. Calling me towards this fate, a beautiful death. I smiled very slightly.

"I'm coming, love," I murmured, lifting my foot to take that step out into the sun. Then something slammed into me. If I wasn't a vampire, I suspect it probably would have been quite painful. I opened my eyes, glancing down as the clock continued to toll. I was surprised, I have to admit. This surely had to be heaven. "Amazing. Carlisle was right."

My Bella moved her lips, but no noise came out of them. Possibly she hadn't been expecting me quite so soon. I brushed my hand against her cheek - so warm! So human, so Bella. I could hear the clock continuing to toll in the distance, but it meant nothing now. "I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing - they're very good."

I owed the Volturi some thanks, whenever I saw them. They had made it so quick and painless; I had expected death to be long and painful. I pressed my lips to Bella's hair. So beautiful, and yet she had to be my Juliet. She died in my absence, as I died in hers. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, yet hath had no power on thy beauty." Never again would I criticise Romeo. For all his mistakes, he was right. Death had no affect on her beauty. But…her smell. "You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this _is_ hell. I'll take it." An eternity with Bella. I'd be mad to refuse.

"I'm not dead," Bella interrupted my musing. "And neither are you! Please, Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" She struggled in my arms. Not dead? How could I not be dead? She was here, she was dead.

"What was that?"

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-" I pulled her out of the way before she could finish. Of course. Alice's visions were subjective.

'_Werewolves, Edward. They blocked my vision. One of them must have saved her.'_ I understood perfectly now. But…werewolves? I pushed that thought aside as I spread myself in front of Bella. I just got her back, I was not going to lose her now.

-----

**A.N. Ok, I caved. This was originally a oneshot, but who knows how long it could be now? Not me, that's for sure. I'll keep it going alongside NM for as long as you guys want me to. So, reviews?**


	3. Jane

"Greetings, gentlemen," I said, taking care to keep my voice calm and polite, to hide all the things I wanted to say. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" The menace in Felix's voice must have been clear, even to Bella, standing to one side looking ever so slightly confused.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Perfectly true, though the disappointment was there, woven through his thoughts.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Demetri attempted to placate. It was a futile attempt, really - I knew and he knew that that was not what Felix had meant at all. "Let us seek better cover." And there it was, the plan written in his thoughts. Bella shouldn't have been there, not at that moment. Not with the plans in place, anyway.

"I'll be right behind you. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" It wasn't even worth the effort trying really. They weren't likely to send Bella back - not when it was so clear that she knew about them. They were far too clinical for that.

"No, bring the girl," Felix leered, his voice no higher than a whisper. At his following thoughts, I began to feel my temper slip.

"I don't think so." My voice went flat, icy. I wasn't pretending to be polite anymore - an act that was easy to see through anyway. I shifted my weight, angling to protect Bella. Ready to fight.

"No," I heard her whisper.

"Shh," I whispered back, for her ears only. If only we could distract them, make them forget she was ever here…no, she wouldn't have a chance anyway. They were too quick.

"Felix," Demetri warned, his voice raising just a fraction. "Not here." Something had transpired there - Felix was angry, but about what? I had no time to contemplate, as Demetri spoke again. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," I agreed. I was not loathe to speaking to Aro, merely to touching him. "But the girl goes free." I had to ensure Bella's safety, one way or another.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We do have rules to obey." Demetri almost managed to sound sincere; to the untrained ears it would have been almost regretful.

"That's just fine," Felix purred. He knew something, I could tell. He seemed almost smug, waiting for something to appear.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed. A sentence left unfinished. It ended with 'when you are dead.'

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." He wouldn't miss me, that was for sure. I wanted nothing more to do with the Volturi. Felix and Demetri began to spread out, planning an attack. I wasn't moving, that was for certain. Then, a movement could be heard, too quiet for Bella to hear. Alice. She must have foreseen the attack. It mustn't have ended well.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall ? There are ladies present." Alice moved lightly to my side, her appearance deceptive. She appeared to be completely relaxed, but I could see her ready to fight at any moment. Felix's face soured, and his thoughts turned to irritation.

'_Even numbers. We should have been less…planned.'_

"We're not alone," Alice reminded them softly. A family stood but a few yards behind us. If anything happened, they would see everything. Too dangerous. Good spot from Alice.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." I almost wanted to laugh. They came to kill me and they wanted me to be reasonable?

"Let's. And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discuss this more privately," Demetri sighed. I kept my protective stance in front of Bella. I needed to be prepared. I could have less than a second's warning if they chose to attack.

"No."

"Enough." A new voice, high and reeedy, came from behind me.

"Jane." I recognised, dropping my stance. I couldn't win against Jane. I was powerless to fight her attacks.

---------

**A.N. Well, here you all go. Another chapter.**

**Thanks to my reviewers so far:**

**ZorraQuieta, SarcasticallyYours, addictedtoOTH, i. love .the. emo. corner, fadingdeath, Jalice-Azzaya, fairy-tale romantic.**


	4. Underground Volterra

"Follow me," Jane said in a quiet monotone. Within her boyish looks, there was a quiet kind of beauty, typical of every vampire, really. But there was something in the set of her eyes which revealed her true nature. Felix snickered, a smug grin covering his face as he gestured for us to follow Jane.

Alice followed Jane immediately, but I was not so trusting. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, determined to keep her close, keep her safe however I could. As she looked up, I could see questions ready to brim over, but now was most certainly not the time, so I shook my head, deflecting them.

"Well, Alice," I said, determined to keep my voice conversational as we walked alongside her. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake. It was my job to set it right." Alice's voice was determinedly calm also.

"What happened?" I asked, all the while conscious of those listening ears behind me.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered to Bella and back, and I got the impression she would conceal the truth in entirety for now. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

_'I'm sorry, but this isn't my story to tell. She was rescued though, and I should warn you. They were looking pretty cosy at one point. I don't think there's anything there, but just in case…'_

"Hm," I replied, unable to keep an edge of sharpness out of my voice. What exactly was it that wasn't Alice's story to tell? What could be so awful that she simply couldn't say?

Before I had chance to digest all this, we came to the end of the alleyway. Naturally, Alice had been expecting it and didn't even slow; just continued and slid gracefully through the hole. I glanced down at Bella, who's fear was so clear I could almost smell it. Good job Jasper wasn't there.

"It's alright, Bella. Alice will catch you," I attempted to reassure her, but she didn't look convinced. Even so, she swung her legs through the hole. I grabbed hold of her wrists. I could do without her falling that distance now.

"Alice?" she asked, her voice barely audible to the human ear. She was scared witless by the sound of it, and I couldn't blame her.

"I'm here," Alice replied, and I almost wished she hadn't. Her voice would sound so far away to Bella. I shook away the thoughts, lowering Bella further.

"Ready?"

"Drop her," Alice called in response, and I did. I saw her clench her eyes and mouth shut, presumably so she couldn't see and wouldn't scream. It took half a second for her to land safely in Alice's arms. I sagged slightly in relief, and once they were away from the hole, I followed.

The tunnels were as wide as ever. Always the grand gestures. I held onto Bella tightly, not wanting to let her go now that I had her back. I pressed my hands into her hair, touched her face, traced the outline of her lips. This could be the last time I would ever touch her. She would be lucky to leave Italy in anything other than a wooden box.

The path continued to slant downwards, and I was sure she was afraid. Her heartbeat sounded faster than usual. I did my best to soothe her as the light entered the tunnel fully. Moisture trickled down the walls from the sewer system above. I glanced down, half surprised to see her shiver. Of course. My skin, the temperature underground. She must have been freezing.

"N-n-no," she shivered as I let go. I rubbed my hand against her arm, trying to warm it with the friction. Behind us, Felix sighed. He was fed up with travelling slowly, and with having to endure the scent of human and not eating it.

We were soon at the end of the tunnel, those overbearingly thick bars looming. We stepped through one door, and then another at the end of the hall. I set my teeth, Bella relaxed.

We would be lucky to leave alive.

-------

**A.N. Well, here ya go! Another chapter rolled out. As ever, thank you to my awesome reviewers, hope to see you again soon (but I do need reviews to continue. Hint, hint!)**


	5. Reception

The room was bright, unremarkable really, beyond the fact that there was a large group of vampires there. As we walked down the hallway, I glared at Jane, who was standing beside the elevator. I hated that...thing. She was so damn sadistic, and I could only guess at what would be in store for Bella and I.

I pulled Bella along, frowning slightly at her relaxation. Did she not realise what a dangerous place this was! It was no place for her to be relaxing, that was for certain. The door squealed shut behind us, and then was bolted. Great. I just had to hope that none of us would suffer from claustrophobia before we got in the elevator.

Felix, Demetri and Jane relaxed. They were almost happy now - we had no way to escape, not even the strongest of newborns would be able to break down the walls, and vampires were usually polite, if nothing else. We had to be, otherwise we would have been an extinct species a long time ago. I kept my eye contact with Jane; a first move would always be given away in her eyes if she managed to hide it in her thoughts.

There was no cheesy bing as the elevator arrived at the reception. I really had no idea why they bothered. It wasn't as if the humans they brought here would ever remember it, but then there was the receptionist. Poor Gianna. I could almost feel sympathy, but she knew what she was getting into. How she could be so professional though…that was beyond me. She showed no surprise; no fear at the company Jane had.

"Good afternoon, Jane," she said, her face a mask of polite welcome.

"Gianna," Jane acknowledged her, continuing towards the double doors at the back of the room, assuming we'd follow. Like we'd go anywhere else. As we passed, Felix tried a little mild flirting. Gianna giggled, but it was nothing to giggle about.

'_Her scent…so appealing. The face means nothing. Silly little human girl.'_

"Jane," Alec called, opening his arms in welcome to his sister, preventing what I had been about to say to Felix.

"Alec," she responded almost warmly. They did the whole Mediterranean kiss, then turned back to face us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two…and a half. Nice work." Jane tinkled a laugh, a sound filled with grim delight. "Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," I agreed.

'_There again, his mood couldn't have got much worse really could it; and with that by his side…'_ Alec chuckled as his thought tailed off.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Not her fault. Never her fault. I gave a contemptuous smile. Alec understood.

'_Still here. Should've taken her when I had the chance. You know that, don't you, Cullen?'_

"Dibs," he added aloud, casually, as though he'd never had the thought. I turned, a growl building in my chest; ready to fight, but Alice's touch stopped me.

'_Edward, if you attack Felix here we will not make it out of here. Any of us, including Bella. We're trying to save her, still, and having a fight will not do that. Save it for later, when she's safe. We won't let her get hurt.'_ Alice's words, as usual, made perfect sense, and the vision accompanied it. I took a deep breath before turning back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec continued as though nothing had happened.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane murmured, and taking her brother's hand, led us down yet another ornate hallway.

**-----------**

**A.N. Yeah, this is going to be a biggie. Just warnin' you!**

**First up, I know this was short. And I'm sorry, I really am, but this was the best place to cut it off. I didn't want to do meeting Aro in the same chapter as this, but it will be next chapter I promise.**

**Secondly - one review? Well, two, but one signed review? Come on, where are you all? This is reader support, in case you'd forgotten. **

**And finally…my anonymous reviewer, me. (That's how it was signed, it wasn't me personally.)**

**I can't leave Bella's thoughts and the book because this is pretty much the last bit of NM from Edward's point of view, and to keep it true to the story, it has to stick to Bella's thoughts. It's obviously going to be predictable, because you've already read the book, you know what happens! This just places a slightly different spin on things, that's all. After all, Felix was never quite **_**this**_** evil in the book! Sorry to disappoint, but this is a canon story. It's gonna be predictable.**


	6. Aro

The death twins ignored the doors at the end of the hall, choosing the hidden door halfway down instead. Why they felt the need to make somewhere to hide, I would never know. It's not as though anyone else stood a chance of beating them.

The room was dark and damp again, a grim reminder of the sewers, among other things. It opened out into an old castle turret, which was fortunately better lit. The chairs stood around the edges of the room, spaced unevenly. There was a small hole in the centre of the circle, an exit in emergencies. When you have forever, there's nothing like being prepared for it to end. Why they would escape into the sewers, though, was anyone's guess.

Vampires stood all around the room, quietly chatting. The whole of the Volturi was here, awaiting our arrival. They all fell silent as we entered the room, and Aro, in his regal, pretentious black robes, spoke:

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" His voice was filled with delight. Bella gaped at his grace as he moved towards us. It was easy to forget how human she was sometimes. The bodyguards moved with him, as though one of the three of would be stupid enough to take him on. He kissed Jane on her lips.

"Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished." Jane smiled again, managing to make it look so angelic, when it was more sadistic than anything else.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." Because Aro needed so much comfort, I was sure. Comfort from what, anyway? Old age? "And Alice and Bella too! This _is_ a happy surprise. Wonderful!" Bella's shock at his knowledge of her name would have been amusing if the situation was not so dire. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and left.

'_What exactly would they have missed?'_ Felix wondered with his thoughts.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you. Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," I agreed, drawing Bella closer to me.

"I love a happy ending." _Like hell you do_, I thought. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

'_Too kind, Edward.'_ Alice thought, amusement in it.

"Oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

-----

**A.N. Well, I'm going to leave it there for today. That scene is way too long for one chapter, so it could turn into about three chapters. I've got nothing else written, so review and I'll get right on it.**


	7. Caius And Marcus

"You're too modest! I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro's flattery was almost vomit-inducing.

'_I wish he'd stop with the flattery and stalling already. He won't make a decision; I can't see what's going to happen.'_ Alice's thoughts held some concern. _'And I wish he'd stop acting like he knows me!'_

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." And thank goodness for that.

"And also exponentially more powerful." I added, not wanting Aro to have anything that resembled a weapon. I wasn't sure how it could be a weapon, but still. Best to err on the side of caution. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had," I explained quickly to Alice.

'_Every thought? Visions as well?'_ I nodded in response to Alice's unspoken question.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…that would be so convenient!" Back round went the conversation, or certainly Aro's thoughts. How long would it take him to understand that I wanted no part of his…group. Quickly, I tuned into Alice, checking for visions.

'_He'll ask, but I don't think anything more will happen.'_ Alice replied, saving me the trouble of asking. We all turned as Aro looked past us. Felix had returned, Caius and Marcus in tow. _Joy…_

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro's tone was again sickly sweet. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful!"

'_Wonderful. Hmm.'_ Were Marcus' thoughts on the matter.

'_Cullen's back again, causing trouble. I'm sick of him already.'_ Were Caius'…interesting thoughts.

"Let us have the story!" Aro sang. Caius simply drifted right past, heading towards the thrones. Did he _ever_ miss a chance to impose his power upon the rest of us? Marcus stopped by Aro, passing on his thoughts.

'_The strength of his relationship with the girl surprises me. It is so strong, and, I would imagine, very difficult to break. Their love is true, it seems. Yet her blood sings to him…And with Alice, again it is strong. Like they have been brother and sister for eternity.'_ Marcus drifted away, the bodyguards following him.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," Aro said, shaking his head. I glanced down at Bella, then across at Alice's frustrated face. She could not hear what had been said.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." I explained to both of them.

"So convenient." Aro repeated again. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." I believed him. When you'd lived for that long, I'd imagine even death wouldn't come as a terrible shock. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" He was referring, I assumed to two things: firstly that she was human, and secondly the fact that I had my arm protectively around her still.

"It's not without effort." Oh, what a release it would be to bite into her…I forced the image away from my mind. I could not kill her.

"But still - _la tua cantante_! What a waste!" Only to those who drink blood.

"I look at it more as a price." I replied, chuckling slightly.

"A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed then. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much,"

'_Everything'_ he added.

"For such a gift, and yet you,"

"Waste it," I finished sarcastically.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him - only he was not so angry." But he never had any reason to be angry, did he?

-----

A.N. I'm leaving it there. Where I am, it's half past midnight and it'll be another twenty minutes before this gets posted. I'm way too tired to keep going.

This is your lot for the week, probably. I'm going up to Glasgow on Tuesday, coming back down on Friday and then I have other stuff to catch up on. There should be updates next week, hopefully, and then we should be finished!

Please review

Fee.


	8. Pain

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." How could he possibly expect to compare me to Carlisle? He was infinitely better than I, in temperament, control…in every area.

"I never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." I resisted the urge to tell Aro about Bella's birthday, and how very tempting it had been to drink from that wound…Aro needed to get to the point before I lost my temper.

"I am gratified by his success. Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it…_pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong." I suspected that pleases was possibly not Aro's real meaning, or not the way he made it sound. It made his job easier, anyway. "But _your_ restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again - if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

I fought to keep my face totally straight. Aro had no right to talk about these things - to talk about Bella - the way he was, and certainly not in front of her.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…it makes me thirsty!" Aro chuckled. _Shit._ I tensed, ready for a fight.

'_The future's changing all the time Edward. Be ready, just in case.'_ Alice thought.

"Don't be so disturbed. I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious about one thing in particular."

'_You cannot hear her thoughts…of all the humans and vampires in the world, it is hers alone. Why, I wonder…'_

"May I?" He added out loud, extending one hand.

"Ask her." _Please, let her say no…_

"Of course, how rude of me! Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent - so very interesting that such a thing should occur. And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try - to see if you are an exception for me too." Bella looked up at me in terror, but having heard Alice's thoughts through Aro's monologue, I could see no way out. So I nodded as encouragingly as I could.

Her hand trembled as Aro, with his face twisted into seven shades of fake, drifted towards her. As he touched her hand though, his expression came true. Doubt, shock, incredulity…all were grasced with a place on his face before he stepped back.

'_Well, well, Edward. Truly, she is one of a kind.'_

"So very interesting," Aro murmured, and a little smugness worked its way through my carefully composed expression. "A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?" _No, no, no! _I could not let Jane touch her.

"No." Alice grabbed me, showing me the vision of the future. I didn't care. Rather me than Bella. I shook her off, snarls erupting from my chest. Felix stepped forwards, looking hopeful, and everyone else looked amazed. Aro glared at Felix and he fell back at once.

'_Damn.'_

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you." The snarls came thick and fast now, an unconscious reaction. I let Bella go, launching myself at Jane and that irritating, sadistic smile.

"Don't!" I barely heard Alice's cry, then I was down. The pain she inflicted was so agonizing, I wanted to scream and yell until I deafened every single human and vampire within a hundred miles. But for Bella's sake, I swallowed the screams.

"Stop!" Bella screamed, battling Alice.

"Jane," Aro called her, finally. It felt like centuries had passed, despite the fact that I had endured for no more than thirty seconds. Jane looked away, and finally, the pain ceased. I could hear Bella's struggles, but took a moment to recover myself before I looked up.

"He's fine," Alice whispered. As she spoke, I realised Bella would need proof. I sat up quickly, getting back to my feet. I could feel Jane's power passing me; see her staring at Bella. I glanced over, then relaxed. Jane was having no effect whatsoever. _Safe._

I reached Alice and Bella quickly, and Alice released Bella back into my arms.

"Ha, ha, ha! This is wonderful!"

-----

**A.N. I struggled to write the part where Jane was torturing Edward. Was it ok, or is this due a re-write?**

**Fee.**


	9. Immortality

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said, placating Jane who had hissed and looked to be about to spring. He placed a light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

'_Nobody but nobody escapes!'_ Jane's thoughts were furious, and I did my best to tune them out. Her glare continued, but she relaxed a little, curling her lip.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once - just out of curiosity." His head shook in admiration, but I simply glared, disgusted with the trace of smugness I could see on Jane's features. "So what do we do with you now?" _Finally. He was getting to the point._ I stiffened, seeing the question coming through Alice's vision. It ended uncertainly though. "I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." His voice was hopeful, though his thoughts said otherwise.

'_I doubt he'll agree, but it's worth a go.'_

Felix and Jane grimaced before I answered. "I'd…rather not." I weighed each word carefully, so I could be sure not to say anything offensive. We were on thin enough ice as it was.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?" To give him credit, he still sounded hopeful.

"No, thank you," Alice replied.

"And you, Bella?" Aro asked. _What? But Bella was human, and the Volturi were making it quite clear that humans were only good for one thing - lunch._ I hissed as quietly as I could.

"What?" Caius rasped.

"Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Aro chided Caius and he looked away, irritated. I fumed. His choice of wording - 'when she is one of us' irked me, starting a growl. As if Bella would want to join _them_!

"No, thank you," Bella half-whispered, her voice cracking in fear. _My fault._

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste." Aro sighed.

'_Ah, how useful she would have been.'_

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought into _this_ room. So much for your laws." The laws which meant that we vampires were free to roam as we chose, so long as we kept out of trouble and out of sight. I chose my words carefully, turning them back at Aro.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." Aro's acted well, I had to admit. His surprise was almost convincing.

"Aro, the law claims them!" Caius whispered, his tone making it into more of a shout.

"How so?" He would speak it aloud, so Bella, Alice and all others in the room could know.

'_She is still human! How can he not know that it is against our laws for a human to know?'_

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." He pointed an aged finger towards Bella.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well." Pot, kettle, black and he well knew it.

"Yes. But when they are no longer useful to use, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not." Caius scoffed, smug. _Damn._

"I wouldn't-" Bella began, but Caius stopped her with a glare.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." I bared my teeth, which was answer enough. I would not leave her. "That's what I thought."

"Unless…unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

-----

**A.N. I don't have to search for inspiration and I was typing through treacle. Some more reviews might ease the situation somewhat. C'mon, you know you want to!**

**Fee x**


	10. Goodbye

"And if I do?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." _Damn. _I couldn't lie my way out then. I stared into Bella's eyes, imagining how they would look as the crimson of a newborn vampire, then the black or golden colours of older vampires. I couldn't see it. Perhaps it was because I loved those beautiful, bottomless brown eyes so much, but I couldn't.

Alice moved towards Aro, her hand outstretched. _'Sorry, Edward, but I don't think we'll get out of here otherwise.'_ Then the hands touched, and I saw. Alice's vision of Bella as a vampire.

"Ha, ha, ha!" That was _fascinating_!" His eyes were bright with excitement, his whole face lit up in amusement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alice said dryly.

"To see the things you've seen - especially the ones that haven't happened yet."

"But that will," Alice reminded him.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." Caius, Felix and Jane all looked disappointed by this. There went their lunch.

"Aro," Caius grumbled.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides, I'm terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" Fortunately for us, Aro appeared to have temporarily forgotten that the future could be subjective. I made my mind up firmly. _Bella would not be changed._

"Then are we free to go now?" I kept my voice as even as possible.

"Yes, yes. But please visit again! It's been absolutely enthralling." _Oh yes, your own personal soap opera._

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

'_And personally, I wouldn't have given you one chance.'_ Caius added through his thoughts. I nodded once, and Caius drifted back toward Marcus.

'_Blood, human…' _Felix groaned out loud. _Shit._

"Ah, Felix. Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." Aro soothed, his tone laced with amusement. _Double shit._

"Hmm. In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait until after dark though, if you don't mind." Aro agreed and I breathed a small sigh of relief, before catching the scent of human blood on the air.

"Of course."

"And here," Aro said, throwing me Felix's cloak. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous." I put on the cloak quickly, loathing how it felt. "It suits you," Aro sighed.

I chuckled for a moment, then glanced round. Heidi was a matter of minutes away. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends."

**------**

**A.N. Goodbye indeed. That's the end, folks. I was getting the impression from your reviews that you were staring to lose interest. The lack of reviews and the fact I believe I was called a review whore in earlier chapters sort of spelled that one out.**

**(To the person who was accusing me of review whoring, I wasn't. Promise.)**

**So, a few thanks…**

**ZorraQuieta, my first reviewer.**

**Jalice-Azzaya, for reviewing the first few chapters.**

**weasley27, for reviewing the last few chapters**.

**Jen, who might not have actually reviewed via the site, but still found a way to say stuff.**

**Erm…yeah. I think that's everyone I needed to thank. **


End file.
